Reunited
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Adam's world is turned upside down when someone from his past suddenly come back from the dead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Her wrist throbbed from where he had grabbed her, twisting her skin and bruising it instantly. She knew he hadn't meant it; he had been worried beyond belief. Her stupidity had nearly killed her and she knew he was pissed off, everyone was. She had been trying to help, trying to make Adam complete again but it had back fired.

It had been a month ago that Adam had received the call, a month ago that he had found out his mother was alive, three weeks since Kono had found out, two weeks since she had investigated things further, two day ago that she had made the decision to meet her and three hours ago that everyone found her and Adams mother.

_"__Hello?" Adam answered as he frowned at the unknown number. _

_"…__Adam?" The voice asked softly. _

_"__Erm yes, who's speaking?" He asked confused._

_"__Adam Noshimuri?" The voice asked._

_"__Ahh yes how do you know my name?" Adam asked as he tried to place the voice. _

_"__I…erm" The voice trailed off._

_"__Hello? Are you still there?" Adam asked. He was confused but the voice sounded familiar. _

_"__Yes…Adam do you have a brother called Michael?" The voice asked._

_Adam frowned. Why did this person know so much? "Had…" Adam corrected. _

_There was a choked sob from the other end. "Adam it's me…your mother." _

She knew something had been up with him. He had become queit and distant, refusing to talk about it and avoiding her. She felt sure she had done something wrong but she didn't know what. Every time she tried to speak to him he would change the topic. They hadn't been intimate for nearly two weeks which worried her because even if they didn't have sex they were very affectionate with each other. He didn't hug her or kiss her and she feared he was losing interest in their marriage. But then there was that night when he came home late and dragged her to the bedroom, where they had sex after weeks of no intimacy. It had been rough and urgent the complete opposite to their usual rendezvous and when they were done, Adam had collapsed on her, curling into her side and sobbing his beautiful face a picture of a broken boy. Kono had held him and kissed him for ages before he finally told her that his deceased mother was actually still alive.

_"__She's alive Kono" He sobbed as he allowed Kono to comfort him. _

_"__Who is?" She had asked her concern through the roof. _

_"__My mum" He whispered his eyes glazed with tears and disbelief. _

_"__What?" Kono asked confused and shocked by what Adam had said. _

_"__She called me, she said she was my mother…I knew I recognised the voice." Adam sobbed._

_"__Baby are you sure?" She asked having believed Adams mother had been dead for years. _

_"__It was her Kono…I recognised her voice…it was her" He whispered softly. _

_"__What did she say?" _

_"__I don't know…I hung up."_

She wanted to help him, help him comprehend everything. After finding out his mother was alive he had told her he didn't want to find her. He had lived so long without her that he didn't realise he needed her but Kono saw it in his eyes. He needed his mum in his life. Kono had decided to investigate Mrs Noshimuri. She had called three more times after Adam had hung up, and Kono had retraced the number. It went back to a hotel phone in Japan where Kono assumed Mrs Noshimuri was staying. If it was believed she was dead, Kono assumed she didn't want to be found yet. Kono had called the hotel but she had left however Mrs Noshimuri had left behind information as to where she would be heading next. A car had been booked in her name, and the number she had left went back to a family in Japan. It turned out the family had taken Mrs Noshimuri in for safety and were helping keep her off the radar. Kono had used her position as an officer to get the family back in contact with Mrs Noshimuri. They gave Kono a number and Kono had rung it and Mrs Riko Noshimuri had answered.

Riko had explained that Hiro had threatened her, and put her in danger each day in the hope of getting rid of her. She had never agreed with Hiros methods as a business man and had wanted him to change but he hadn't listened. She had tried to leave with her sons, head somewhere safer, but Hiro had threatened her telling her he would kill her if she took the boys away. Her life had become so dangerous and she didn't want that for herself or her boys. Her disapproval of Hiros business prompted him to get rid of her. He told her to leave on her own or he would have her killed, but she wasn't allowed to take the boys. She had hoped she could leave then return and take Adam and Michael but Hiro had made sure she stayed away. She had fought to get her boys back but Hiro said he would harm the boys if she tried to worm her way back into their life once more. So she stayed away and prayed her boys would be safe.

_"__I didn't want to leave I had no choice, he had men following me and watching my every move. He would have ad me killed or the boys hurt if I got in his way." Riko explained as she spoke over the phone with Kono. _

_"__Could you not have told someone?" Kono asked._

_"__If Hiro found out I'd spoken to someone I would have been killed. I had to stay alive to protect my boys even if it was from a distance. But then I lost all contact and had to build my life again. Hiro had moved and I didn't know where I just hoped Adam and Michael were safe." Riko said. _

_"__Why get in contact now?" Kono asked. _

_"__I got word that Hiro had died and the business had been taken over by his son, I assumed it would have been Michael but when I dug deeper I discovered Adam was in charge. I found out that Adam had changed the business so I thought things would be safe. I know very little else but I thought with Hiro gone I had a chance of getting to know my boys again." Riko said sadness evident in her voice. _

_Kono noticed that Riko was oblivious to Michael's death and decided she shouldn't say anything._

_"__How did you only just find out about Hiros death, he died nearly three years ago?" Kono explained. _

_"__Oh I was unaware…a source still in contact with members of Hiros company informed me recently." Riko added._

_"__If you're in Japan how do you expect to get to know Adam?" Kono questioned. _

_"__And Michael…" Riko said._

_"__Yes but how?" Kono pushed skipping over Michael. _

_"__I was hoping Adam or Michael could send me money for a flight…I'm not exactly in a great financial bracket right now but I just thought they could help me." Riko said desperately. _

_"__What's Adam's middle name?" Kono asked._

_"__What?" Riko stumbled._

_"__I need to know if you're who you say you are so answer my questions" Kono said. "What's his middle name?" Kono asked again. _

_"__Samuel" _

_"__What's his date of birth?" _

_"__Third of July 1976" _

_"__What's his degree?" _

_"__Law"_

_"__Adam has a scar in his hairline…" Kono began._

_"__He fell from a tree when he was six" Riko answered quickly and confidently. _

_"__Is it safe for you to fly out of Japan…are yakuza still watching you?" Kono asked._

_"__I don't believe so they seemed to fade away" _

_"__Send me your where bout's and I will sort a flight for you." Kono explained _

_"__Are you sure Kono, what if I am followed?" Riko asked genuinely. _

_"__Adams lost a lot in his life, the opportunity to have his mother back in his life is important. He's just in shock right now so you can't contact him again just let me know where you are and I will get you on a private jet I will meet you at the airport." Kono said quickly as she heard Adam's footsteps. "I have to go send me the details." Kono said abruptly before hanging up_

Kono sat in the break room of HQ, her coffee going cold on the table in front as she held her wrist. She had taken herself away from the arguing, the blame and the disappointment. Chin had yelled at her like never before telling her how stupid she had been. Steve and Danny had just looked on with disappointment in their eyes and Adam had screamed at her making her feel like a small child who had misbehaved. He had then grabbed her wrist twisting it has he had dragged her away.

_"__You are so unbelievably stupid Kono!" Adam yelled as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from his mother. _

_Kono yelped in pain as her wrist twisted at Adams force. She struggled as he dragged her along the tarmac and stopped her, abruptly, turning her to face him as he chastised her. _

_"__Adam please" Kono begged, she was in shock at Adam's reaction._

_"__NO! Kono you could have got yourself killed. Ex Yakuza tracked the flight Kono…those men lying dead on the floor could have killed you if we hadn't have shown up. I could be looking over your body right now!" Adam yelled. _

_"__I would have handled it Adam…!" Kono argued. _

_"__No don't you dare Kono. You think you're so invincible but how the hell would you have taken down four yakuza on your own whilst protecting her!" Adam yelled his anger rising. _

_"__Please Adam I thought it was the right thing to do…" Kono said sadly as she looked at the disappointment in Adams eyes. _

_"__You went behind my back Kono…and you put yourself in danger. She could have been anyone!" Adam screamed. _

_"__But she's not, she's your mother Adam…she's alive and she's here!" Kono argued once more. _

_"__She nearly wasn't because of your own stupidity!" Adam sighed in frustration. _

_"__Adam" Kono said softly as tears formed in her eyes._

_"__Don't Kono…I can't look at you right now" Adam snapped before stalking off towards the cars. _

She thought it would be a good idea…she thought he would want to see her. She just wanted him to forgive her.


	2. Chapter 2

So heres the next Chapter guys! Thank you for the reviews.

Rosered33- I agree that in the show its very unlikely that Adam would ever physically hurt Kono intentionally and that's what ive tried to show in the first Chapter. In my version of Adam he was in a state of shock and worry at seeing his mother and his wife putting herself in danger. when he dragged her from the scene he unintentionally hurt her and as you will see in this chapter he realises he hurt her. Also with regards to calling Kono stupid again probably wouldn't happen in the show literally but like in season 2 when Kono was undercover and no one knew there were certainly looks of disappointment and I personally believe the thought that Kono was stupid in her actions. In this story there references to Kono being stupid are not directly at her be stupid but more so her actions. I will take into considerations your point of view and in coming chapters I was going to address everyones reactions to Konos actions. I hope this doesn't put you off the rest of the story.

Enjoy xx

Chapter 2

Adam sat in Chin's office trying to regain control of his anger towards Kono. He couldn't understand why she had risked her life like that, his mum could have been anyone and the thought of Kono getting hurt made his heart clench.

"Mate I'm disappointed in her to, she should have spoken to you but she did what she did was for you." Chin tried to reason.

"She went behind my back and put herself in danger, if I hadn't of found the details she wrote down we wouldn't never have turned up and she would no doubt ably be dead." Adam sighed.

"I know and I will be giving her a stern telling off but I'm pissed off with you as well Adam" Chin said harshly.

"Why me?" Adam asked defensively.

"You promised me never to hurt her but you did today when you yanked her up from the ground and dragged her away." Chin said sternly.

Adam frowned as he thought back to that moment realisation dawning on him as he remembered Kono dropping to the floor as gun fire was exchanged, then her turning to explain and him grabbing her wrist. He remembered the squeal of pain she had let out as he handled her.

"Fuck" Adam muttered.

"Look I think she's gone to the break room, go check on her." Chin instructed.

Adam left Chin's office grabbing an ice pack and towel on his way to the break room. He found Kono sitting curled up on the sofa her untouched coffee on the table in front and her sore wrist being supported by her other hand.

"Can I sit?" Adam asked softly.

Kono shrugged her shoulders and kept quiet. Adam decided he could sit and took his seat cautiously next to her. He leaned over and gently took her hurt wrist, not missing the flinch from Kono at his touch. He mentally kicked himself for hurting her and gently laid the ice pack on her bruised wrist.

"I'm really sorry I hurt you" Adam said with genuine honesty and concern for her.

Kono turned to look at him with teary eyes. She wanted to apologise but felt Adam didn't want to talk about his mum at the moment. She was mad that he hurt her something he promised never to do, but she knew he never meant it and if she was honest she just wanted him to hold her and she wanted to hold him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and relaxed as he kissed her temple while still nursing her wrist.

In Steve's office himself, Danny and Mrs Noshimuri sat around the desk. Steve sported his aneurysm face as he looked at Riko. Adam definitely took after her looks wise. She seemed rather spritely for her age but the bags under her eyes suggested she hadn't slept properly in a very long time.

"Where have you been for the past twenty eight years?" Danny asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"In Japan…in hiding or just keeping a low profile depending how you look at it." Riko answered.

"Why didn't you just go to the police?" Danny asked receiving a look from Steve.

"Really Danno she was married to the head of the yakuza they basically are the police in Japan" Steve rolled his eyes.

"She could have told someone" Danny sighed.

"I tried but your commander is right, it got me nowhere except the hospital. Hiro sent men to beat me up and scare me to prevent me talking about his business." Riko explained.

"I don't understand how you could leave your children behind." Danny asked the father in him coming through.

"I didn't want to, but when you have men with guns pointing at you telling you to leave or your children would be hurt kind of made me go." Riko said.

"Who told you Hiro was dead?" Steve asked.

"I went to stay with a distant friend and her family. Her son new Michael and came home one day having heard yakuza associates discussing Hiro's death. We didn't realise he had actually died a few years ago." Riko explained.

Steve watched Riko from where he sat, observing her genuine attitude. He truly believed the woman had been through hell and simply wanted her family back.

Chin went into the break room and found Kono and Adam huddled together on the sofa sitting in a peaceful silence. The ice pack was now discarded on the table along with the untouched coffee.

"Adam your mum's waiting in Steve's office. Steve believes she's genuine and thinks you should talk." Chin said.

Adam looked up from where he sat and gazed at Chin with worry in his eyes. His stomach turned with nervousness as he thought about speaking to his mum. He had been in shock when he actually saw her but ignored her in favour of chastising Kono. He had no idea what to say to the woman that had been out of his life since he was six years old.

"Just talk to her babe" Kono whispered gently and she kissed his lips and stroked a hand down his face.

Adam relaxed and leaned into her touch before nodding and walking towards where his mother waited.

Chin watched Adam walk of before taking a seat next to his cousin. He lifted his arm and let Kono lean into him.

"You still mad at me?" Kono asked softly.

"Yes…but you know it won't last long." Chin said with a smile gracing his face. He had never been able to stay mad at her for long.

"I just thought it would be the right thing, Adam deserved to have his mum in his life." Kono explained.

"She could have been anyone Kono and you went in alone." Chin said sternly as he made Kono look at him.

"I asked her questions about Adam when I was on the phone to her, she got everyone correct" Kono said trying to make it sound like a convincing thing to do in order to evaluate someone's trust.

Chin just raised an eyebrow at her in an almost mocking way. Kono rolled her eyes in return knowing it had not been much to go on.

"Do I even need to tell you that she could have got the information from anywhere?" Chin asked.

"No" Kono mumbled.

"Look I know you are a very capable officer cuz and what you did was filled with love but when we jumped from the cars and I saw you surrounded by those yakuza I nearly had a fit. It scared the hell out of me to see you in that sort of danger and I knew that you being such a stubborn madam you would attempt to have taken them all down on your own and got yourself killed in the process." Chin said with a stern tone. "You scared me Kono" Chin added.

Kono sighed and rested her head on Chins shoulder, a lone tear rolling down her face. "I'm sorry cuz""Kono whispered.

"I know you are" Chin replied as he held her closer before leading her out to the main room.

Adam took a seat on the sofa in Steve's office as Riko remained in the plush leather chair. Adam leant forward his elbows resting on his knees and his hands rubbing his face. He looked tired, worried and uncomfortable. He didn't nowhere to begin; he couldn't believe his mother was even sitting in front of him.

"You're probably very confused" Riko began.

Adam gritted his teeth and lifted his head. "Well when your mother turns up alive after years of believing she was dead it's no surprise." Adam snapped instantly regretting it.

"I never meant to leave you and Michael." Riko tried.

"But you did" Adam argued.

Riko and Adam sat in silence for a moment, neither sure what to say next without upsetting the other.

"Kono seems lovely" Riko commented.

"That's your go to topic…talk about my wife rather than discuss the fact you've suddenly appeared in my life again after I thought you were dead." Adam said angrily.

Riko flinched at Adams outburst before looking towards him a tear in her eye. "You're married?" She questioned having not realised.

Adam noticed the proud smile that crossed his mother's face. He sighed and nodded his head. "Yes three months." Adam answered.

Riko smiled a genuine smile that reached her ears.

"What about Michael is he in a relationship?" Riko asked innocently.

Adam swallowed audibly as fresh tears filled his eyes. How was he to explain that Michael had become like his father and was now dead?

"Adam?" Riko pushed.

"Michaels dead." Adam choked.

Rikos face fell in shock, unable to comprehend what she was hearing.

"What?" Riko asked.

Adam didn't know what to say. He was overwhelmed by her presence alone, let alone explains everything that has happened since she left his life.

"I can't do this" Adam said as he rose from where he sat and hurried out the office trying to regain composure.

"Adam wait!" Riko called as she followed him out.

The mother and son stood in the main room while the five 0 team hovered near the smart table watching the action unfold. Kono walked over to Adam and slipped her hand in his, gently squeezing to let him know she was there.

"He tried to kill Kono" Adam sobbed as he tried to explain Michael's death.

"What" Riko said as she covered her mouth to contain a sob.

Kono knew Adam couldn't explain without breaking down so she stepped in to help.

"Adam was the heir to the family business but like you he did not agree with how it was run. So he worked to change it and make it legit. Michael on the other hand went to prison for manslaughter and when he came out Adam tried to get him a job in the business, but Michael didn't agree with the new way it was run so he tried to frame me for murder. He then found me and Adam at a house and tried to kill me, but Adam stepped in to save me and he and Michael fought until the gun went off and…" Kono explained shakily.

Riko broke down in tears as she listened to what had happened. She tried to control her breathing as she tried to accept the fact her youngest son had turned out the same has her husband.

"Oh I'm sorry" Riko cried desperately.

"M..mum" Adam stuttered frowning as he said that term for the first time in twenty eight years. He walked forward and embraced his mother as they both cried.

"I should have protected you both from your father" Riko cried.

"There was nothing you could do." Adam sobbed.

Danny and Steve left HQ to allow some space for the others and to collect Grace. Chin went over to Kono and kept her close to him, knowing his cousin was finding it all equally difficult to comprehend.

"Let's give them some space cuz" Chin suggested as he guided Kono to his office.

Adam and Riko remained embraced as they cried for Michael and cried at the distance that had been between them for so long. Adam didn't know how to take everything in, but he knew he had to try and accept his mother back into his life once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry this isn't a new chapter but I'm just letting you know that I don't think I will continue with this story . It seems as though some people don't like it and from one persons comments that the characters aren't write and it's not worth reading I feel like I shouldn't carry on because clearly it's not that good. Maybe I have exhausted all new material so I think I will take some time away from writing to decide if I will continue I don't want to be publishing something that people feel is rubbish. I know some of you have been very supportive and I thank k you. I'm sorry if the characters don't feel right in this story. I have never made it a thing to make then exactlly how they are in the show but maybe I should have made that clear at the beginning. Thank you for the support from those that do like my stories. And sorry to those that are not a fan it's not my intention to produce disappointing work and I hope maybe some of my other stories are better .


	4. Chapter 4

Okay Guys seeing as the majority would like me to continue I will try get back into this story. I appreciate the support.

The people that are not fans can you give me any advice or tell me what it is you dislike about the way I have written the characters, how do you think they should come across? I would appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter three

It had been a week since Riko had arrived on the island and she and Adam were trying to mend their relationship. Adam had asked his mum to stay with him and Kono seeing as they had spare rooms also to get to know each other better.

Riko stood on the balcony sipping on a cup of coffee and admiring the view. Having lived in quite houses in back streets of Japan for so long it was a welcome sight to see the rising sun each morning. She had enjoyed getting to know her son again and so far everything was going well but she hoped to get to know her daughter in law better also. She looked up from the view to see Kono walking towards her, her own coffee in hand.

"Morning" Riko smiled warmly.

"Morning…sleep well?" Kono asked as she perched herself on the ledge.

"Yes thank you…Adam still asleep?"

"No he had an early meeting he will be home by lunch time." Kono smiled.

"Ahh works himself to hard I bet."

"Yeah I tell him to take a break but he doesn't listen."

"From what he has told me you also work yourself to hard." Riko commented in a motherly tone.

"Aha yeah but I enjoy it."

"I hear you were once a pro surfer."

Kono laughed softly. "Yes a long time ago."

"What made you change career path, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I had an accident and blew out my knee so I followed the family career path." Kono explained.

"Well it sounds like you're a very accomplished individual." Riko smiled.

"Ahh I would be if I could cook" Kono laughed.

"I could teach you…if you would like?" Riko suggested enthusiastically.

"Oh erm yeah I guess a few tips wouldn't hurt." Kono smiled politely.

Adam returned home that afternoon and was immediately hit with the smell of chicken chasseur. He smiled brightly as he inhaled the delicious smell. It had been a meal he had loved for years his father had always had someone make it for him and his brother. He wandered through the house to the kitchen and laughed heartily at the sight before him. Kono was covered in flour and sauce, her once clean clothes now filthy and the kitchen looked as though she had attacked it.

"Ha ha!" Adam chuckled.

"Watch it!" Kono snapped lightly.

"Is this some kind of bonding experience?" Adam asked as he pecked Kono on the lips keeping her at arm's length.

"I just thought it would be nice to do something simple with my daughter in law." Riko smiled from where she stood cleaning.

"It smells amazing"

"It's your favourite."

"How did you know?" Adam asked.

"I made It for you when you were small, it was one of the few foods you would eat…you were such a fussy eater then." Riko said warmly.

Kono smiled as she observed the interactions between Adam and his mother. It warmed her heart to see them getting along so famously as though they had never been apart.

"Dad would always have someone cook it for me on birthdays…I always wandered where my love for it came from" Adam smiled.

"Sit both of you, I'll serve it." Riko instructed as she ushered the two to the table.

Riko served the food and joined the couple at the large oak dining table. The three ate in peaceful silence for a while before Riko broke it.

"So I will probably be moving out come Saturday." She announced.

"What!" Adam exclaimed in shock.

"Don't worry I won't be far, I have a few nights booked in a hotel but I placed a deposit on a nearby apartment." Riko informed.

"But you're welcome to stay here, we have the room." Adam said.

"Darling I have loved spending time here and getting to know you again and Kono, but you two are married you don't need your mother hanging around, besides Kono now knows how to cook chicken so I can relax in the knowledge that the two of you will eat." Riko chuckled.

Adam sighed but smiled at his mother's words. He was enjoying having her back in his life but knew she couldn't stay forever. He of course wanted his life back with his wife being able to walk around naked or have loud wild sex without worrying about his mother being around. On the other hand, he felt this boyish need to have his mother close, as though he were afraid she would disappear again.

"I'm not going far Adam, besides I'm hoping for some grandchildren and I can babysit for you if I'm close." Riko smiled lovingly.

Kono's eyes widened at the thought of children. Of course she wanted a family with Adam, but she also wanted to enjoy their marriage just the two of them.

"I'm sure children will be in the picture at some point" Adam smiled gently as he rested a hand on Kono's knee.

"Aww you would look so beautiful pregnant Kono…I'm sure you would be glowing, but you know when you do get pregnant you will have to stop surfing and that job of yours. Even if you're only a few months along your career is very dangerous and I wouldn't want you or the baby getting hurt." Riko smiled warmly as she spoke in a motherly tone.

Kono almost chocked on her drink as Riko spoke. She appreciated the concern for her safety, and the fact Riko was so willing to be involved but she was not ready to become a mother yet, or give up her job or surfing. She knew it sounded selfish but it just wasn't the right time. She also felt a sense of uneasiness at the thought of leaving her future children with Riko. Yes she seemed lovely and genuine and was clearly Adam's mother, but they didn't know her. She has been out the picture for so long they had only known her a week, Kono couldn't possibly trust her yet.

"Baby you okay?" Adam asked as Kono blinked and focused on his face, realising she had blanked out.

"Yeah of course I'm fine, let me clear up." Kono said swiftly as she pushed her chair back nearly knocking it over and grabbing the plates, hurrying towards the kitchen.

Adam frowned as she left the table in a hurry following her in his eye sight.

"I'll be back in a sec mum" Adam smiled as he excused himself.

Adam found Kono in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror and tapping her finger nervously.

"Kono…" He said softly as he walked into the bathroom.

"Oh Adam you scared me" Kono jumped as she placed a hand on her heart.

"Are you sure you're okay, you left the table in a hurry" Adam asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah I didn't feel great, maybe the heat…the bathroom is er cool and erm ahhh tablets I have tablets in here." Kono rambled with sudden nervousness.

Adam raised an eyebrow but accepted what she said. "Why don't you have a lie down?" Adam suggested.

"Oh okay" Kono smiled as she scurried out the bathroom to lie down.

Adam walked back towards the kitchen and found his mother cleaning the dishes. He wasn't sure what it was that had Kono acting strange but he wasn't going to dwell on it.

"Ahh there you are…where's Kono?" Riko asked.

"Oh she didn't feel well she's having a lie down." Adam informed.

"I hope I haven't said something to upset her."

"What no of course not."

"Do you think I should try talking to her?"

"No Kono doesn't let people in easily she's very ermm stubborn. If it's something more than a headache she will tell me when she's ready." Adam explained, knowing his wife all too well.

"Ah okay…well I'm going to pop to the shops get some more food, want to join me?"

"Yeah I'll drive" Adam said as he ran to tell Kono where they were going before leaving with his mum.

Kono lay on the bed and thought about the current situation. She really liked Riko but she felt she was too involved in their life too quickly. She felt sure it was simply her desire to have her son back but for Kono it was too much too soon. She had always been independent and laid back, taking things at her pace. She never had someone who was so interested in being involved in her life. Sure Adam and Chin knew her inside out and back to front but it was different, they also both knew when something was too much for Kono or when to leave her to sort things out herself. Of course Riko had only just met Kono so Kono couldn't blame her and she guesses her interest was sweet but the talk of babies freaked her out. The problem was she didn't want to upset Adam by saying anything since she knew he wanted children and would be ready before her…in fact he was probably ready now. Also she had got in contact with Riko and brought her over so she couldn't say much. She closed her eyes and decided to sleep she was actually starting to get a headache.

Sorry its short I kinda hit a block, it a bit of a filler but I hope to make the next chapter more substantial. I will try post it later. thanks for the reviews I hope its okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry its taken so long to update...ive completed my essay for uni so Ive got a bit of time today and over the weekened. I will post another chapter to this story today and probably 'cousins one shot'. ive had another prompt which I haven't forgotten about but I might wait until ive completed this before starting it I will see. hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 4**

Riko had moved out a few days ago having successfully got herself her own place. Although Kono knew it was selfish she was glad she was finally gone. She had slowly started to go mad at Rikos constant presence. She knew deep down it was Riko's way of looking after her new found family but it was driving Kono insane. Every time Kono felt ill Riko would have forced her to lie down and eat chicken soup, or if Kono got a cut or scrap from work she would ask Kono twenty questions about how she got it and warn her of the dangers of her job and how that would affect her children which didn't even exist. Kono had tried to keep calm and smile her way through each encounter but it just reminded her that there was a reason she had moved out of her own mothers' house.

"Babe, Kono…?" Adam asked as he waved a hand in front of Kono's face, her eyes glazed over lost in her thoughts.

"W…what?"

"I said mum's coming over to help you with the cooking for tonight." Adam explained.

"Why, we're throwing Grace a birthday party…kids her age eat chocolate, crisp and chicken nuggets all of which come in packets and don't need much cooking." Kono muttered.

"Come on babe, I'm sure Grace and her friends want something more substantial, besides you need all the help you can get!" Adam laughed as he kissed Kono's cheek and wandered off missing the eye roll Kono gave.

Kono sighed softly as Riko explained once again how to make the perfect lasagne. Kono was completely uninterested in everything Riko was saying. She knew she was only trying to be helpful but seriously chicken nuggets and jelly would have sufficed.

"Kono…?" Riko asked as she waved her hands dramatically.

"Huh?" Kono grunted as she came back to reality.

"I said you need to stir the mince continuously."

"Oh" Kono muttered as she went back to stirring.

"The kids will love this! It's good to make sure they eat proper food." Riko smiled as she opened the pasta sheets.

Kono pouted childishly at Riko's comments. What was she trying to say, Kono didn't look after her niece or care about Grace and her friends eating properly? Of course she did, she just didn't have to be the one to organise it.

"Oh Kono!" Riko suddenly exclaimed as she took over from Kono, partially pushing he rout the way.

Kono staggered to the side and frowned as Riko took charge before realising the sauce from the mince was spilling over.

"You had it to high" Riko observed.

"Right" Kono muttered.

"Why don't you stir the cheese sauce?" Riko suggested tentatively as she looked at Kono's bored face. She didn't intend to bore Kono, she thought it would help her as well as give them something to do together.

Riko brushed off Kono's attitude as moved around the kitchen with ease. She grabbed a dish and began decanting the food into it. "Kono put a layer of pasta sheets on top"

Kono grabbed the opened bag of pasta sheets, dropping it on the floor sending the sheets flying as they crumbled.

"Oh for god sake!" Kono sighed in annoyance.

"Don't worry I brought extra there on the side there, just open them then I'll clear this up." Riko said calmly.

Kono sighed and grabbed the other packet, opening it then pausing. "Maybe you should just do this."

"No you do it darling just lay them across the top." Riko smiled.

Kono did as Riko said but not liking it. She really wanted to just surf. Cooking was defiantly not her thing. Riko smiled as Kono helped finished before putting the lasagne in the oven. At that moment Adam walked in.

"Hey you're cooking!" Adam joked as he kissed Kono.

"Yep, I'm going to go shower." Kono mumbled.

"Wait Kono we still have pizzas to make and cupcakes!" Riko called out.

"You do it I'm no good at it…besides there are pizzas in the freezer you don't need to make them." Kono replied.

"It's healthier to make them yourself with vegta…" Riko began.

"Grace and her friends are like twelve they live of fast food it doesn't matter! Kono almost snapped, stopping herself at the last moment and softening her tone.

"Is everything okay Kono?" Riko asked.

Kono sighed and turned back to Riko. "Grace loves chocolate chip cupcakes." Kono smiled before wandering off to the bathroom.

Grace and her friends arrived at Kono and Adam's at two. They were all outside hanging out around the pool and sunbathing in the Hawaiian sun. Danny, Steve and Chin had also arrived for the young girls' birthday party each relishing in the fact that she was still happy to have her family at her birthday parties and the fact she still wanted parties.

"Adam thank you so much for letting Grace have her party here, I know she's really grateful." Danny smiled as he shook Adam's hand.

"You're welcome mate" Adam grinned.

"Where's Kono?" Chin asked as he scanned the ludicrously large garden.

"I'd like to know as well she's left me in the kitchen on my own!" Riko chuckled.

"My cousin in the kitchen!" Chin laughed.

"It shocked me too" Adam smiled. "I think she went to have a shower, I'll go check on her." He said as he headed towards the bathroom.

"Have you boys had something to eat yet?" Riko asked in a motherly tone.

"No not yet" Steve smiled politely.

"Well get to the kitchen then, there's plenty of food. I'm going to get that lasagne out the oven, get in there before all those kids get the hands on it." Riko laughed as she went to the kitchen.

"She seems to have settled in" Danny commented.

"Hmm maybe too well." Chin mumbled to himself as he watched Riko move around the house with ease. He really liked her, but he knew his cousin and she had defiantly been off. He had a suspicion one Mrs Noshimuri was responsible.

Adam found Kono sitting at her dressing table in their bedroom, brushing her thick brown hair so it framed her face beautifully. He smiled from the doorway as he admired Kono.

"Hey babe" He said softly as he entered the room and stood behind her, laying his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey"

"You okay sweetheart, you've been in here a while?"

"Yeah I'm good, just took a long shower"

Adam raised an eyebrow but accepted what Kono said. "Okay babe, you going to come outside Grace is dying to see you." Adam smiled.

"Yeah I'll be out soon" Kono smiled softly as she waited for Adam to leave.

When Adam had left the room Kono stood from the chair and went to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and locked it leaning back against it. Nerves wracked her body as she fought back the tears. She blinked them away furiously before looking to the white porcelain sink where a positive pregnancy test lay.

"Oh god!" Kono sobbed as she sunk to her knees.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

Riko smiled as she watched Grace and her friends enjoy the party. She had never met Grace before and was pleased she had been invited to the party. She grinned as she looked at how the garden had transformed. Pink and blue banners were strung from trees, balloons tied to decking and handmade lei's were given to each child. Riko had been happy to help and was so glad Grace had loved the touched she made.

"Grace really loves what you've done Riko" Danny smiled.

"I'm glad I thought it needed a few fun touches."

Kono sighed from where she hovered by the back door as she listened to Riko go on about what she did to decorate the garden. She tried to remind herself that Riko meant well but she was finding it hard not to get annoyed.

"Hey cuz" Chin said as he noticed Kono hovering.

"Hey" Kono said as she plastered on a fake smile having not realised she was noticeable.

"Grace loves the party!" Danny said as he hugged Kono.

"Good."

"Auntie Kono!" Grace exclaimed as she came running from the garden to see Kono.

"Hey sweetie!" Kono cried as she hugged Grace, relishing the young girl.

"Thank you for letting me have my party here"

"Oh you're more than welcome darling"

"Have you seen all the decorations that Riko put out!" Grace exclaimed happily before running off again to join her friends.

"Yup…" Kono muttered under her breath as Grace ran off.

"Cuz have you tried this lasagne it gives your mum's a run for her money!" Chin commented as he took another mouthful.

Kono pouted and took a seat between Adam and Chin. "Really" She said almost sarcastically.

Adam raised an eyebrow but changed topics quickly as no one else noticed Kono's behaviour.

"So how's Cath Steve?" Adam asked.

"She's good, I spoke to her last week. She says she hopes to be home in a few months." Steve explained a dopey smile on his face.

"Mate that smile suits you." Danny mocked.

"Shut it Danno"

"Shall I get you some food Kono?" Riko asked.

"No I'm okay at the moment; I'll get some in a bit." Kono said with a forced smile.

"Babe you haven't eaten much all day" Adam prodded.

"I said I'm fine." Kono snapped. "I'm going to see Grace." She mumbled as she stood from her chair and wandered down the patio steps to the pool.

"What's up with her?" Chin asked.

"I don't know, she's been acting weird all day." Adam observed.

"Maybe its women stuff let me check on her." Riko smiled as she went after Kono.

"She's welcome to deal with that!" Danny laughed as he went to grab more food.

Kono sat on a deck chair with Grace between her legs as she plated her hair. She loved her niece dearly and enjoyed every moment they spent together. She knew that Grace and her Uncle Steve had a very special bond but at least she got girl time with her.

"Hey Grace who's that over there, he keeps smiling at you." Kono whispered in Graces ear as she observed the young boy.

Grace blushed and bowed her head. "That Kao" She smiled.

"I think he might like you."

"I hope so" Grace admitted.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…I really like him, he's fun."

"That's cool." Kono said casually not wanting to embarrass Grace.

"Danno wasn't happy that I invited boys."

"That's just a dad thing…he wants to protect his little monkey." Kono giggled.

"Kao asked me if I want to get ice cream tomorrow but I know Danno won't let me." Grace said sadly.

"You don't know until you ask, I'm sure I can have a little chat with your dad as well." Kono smiled.

Grace hugged her auntie Kono as Kono finished of her plats.

"Ah those look nice!" Riko grinned as she sat in the chair next to Kono and Grace.

"Thanks." Grace smiled.

"Have you ever had Dutch braids before?" Riko asked.

"No! What's that?" Grace asked as she moved from Kono.

"The plats are almost inside out." Riko laughed.

"Do you do them in your hair?" Grace asked.

"Ha no it's not long enough but I could do them on you." Riko suggested.

Kono's anger rose as Riko interfered with her time with Grace. _Why did she always have to get involved and make me look bad? _Kono thought.

"Yes please!" Grace exclaimed as she sat in front of Riko who began to re-do her hair.

"So Kono is everything okay with you, you seem a little off." Riko asked.

Grace looked over at Kono who just smiled, her insides wanting to scream.

"Yeah I'm absolutely fine." Kono said.

"Are you sure…you can tell me if you're not." Riko said sweetly.

Kono took a breath to compose the building frustration. _She means well_.

"I am okay really, and to be honest if I wasn't I would tell Adam or Chin…I'm going to go try that lasagne." Kono said hastily as she left.

"My auntie Kono's stubborn." Grace giggled.

"Hmmm"

Kono leant against the kitchen counter, away from everyone else as she picked at the lasagne. She didn't want to admit it but it was good but not as good as her mums. She pushed the food around the plate and continued taking small mouthfuls. She didn't hear Adam come up behind her.

"Babe?" Adam questioned as Kono jumped and turned around.

"You scared me!" Kono exclaimed.

"Sorry…I'm just checking on you" Adam said.

"I wish everyone would stop checking on me!" Kono cried.

"Babe your acting weird I just want to know what's going on" Adam pushed.

"Adam you don't want to test my patience right now" Kono exclaimed.

"Kono!" Adam snapped.

"Hey what's going on?" Chin asked as he walked into the kitchen hoping to diffuse the arguing that could be heard outside.

"I'm not doing this now Adam." Kono gritted before going back to the party.

Adam threw his hands up in frustration before everyone followed Kono back outside.

The party ended at eight that night with only Grace, Riko Adam and the team remaining. The guys walked around the garden clearing up the used plates and banners whilst the girls cleaned the kitchen. The tension in the kitchen was overwhelming as Kono ignored both Riko and Grace, instead focusing on scrubbing the dish she held in her hands.

"You need to soak it" Riko said gently.

"Why don't you do it then!" Kono muttered.

"Huh?" Riko said as she struggled to hear what Kono mumbled.

"Sorry I'm tired do I leave it over night?" Kono asked trying to brush over the awkwardness.

"Yes let me show you" Riko said as she took over.

Kono rolled her eyes. _Its hot water it's not difficult _she thought.

"I'm going to pee." Grace said as she ran off to the bathroom.

Kono and Riko went back to cleaning the cutlery when the boys walked back into the kitchen. They held bags of rubbish and began adding what was left I the kitchen. Before long the kitchen and garden had been cleared up and sorted.

"Where's Grace?" Danny asked.

"Bathroom" Riko informed.

Grace re-entered the kitchen as Riko informed Danny where she was. She looked shocked and worried as though she had done something wrong. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen her hands clasped around something.

"Grace what the hell is that!" Danny exclaimed.

Grace's mouth dropped open positive pregnancy test in Grace's hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

"Grace what the hell is that?" Danny snapped his face ghost white as he shook from anger and fear.

Grace's eyes were wide and teary, the fear evident as her Danno snapped at her. She wasn't a little kid anymore, she knew about sex and babies but she certainly wasn't having sex and it scared her to see her Danno like that.

"I..it's not mine Danno" Grace stuttered tearfully.

Danny's face visibly relaxed as he sighed in relief. "Oh god I know sweetheart!" Danno said as he hugged Grace.

Everyone in the room looked at Grace and Danny as they both relaxed. They were all relived to know it wasn't Grace's and they all smile warmly at her to show their own relief. Kono was stood just behind the others fidgeting and biting her lip. There was no way out of this she would have to tell them all she was pregnant with a child that she hadn't planned and that she was scared out of her mind at the prospect of becoming a mother and that she knew she would be a terrible mum and…

"Kono?" Adam asked.

Kono snapped out of her thoughts to see everyone staring at her. Adam's face a picture of nerves and excitement whilst everyone else just looked shocked.

"Ermm…" Kono mumbled as she looked around nervously.

"Oh this explains your mood swings oh darling congratulations I'm going to be a grandmother!" Riko exclaimed excitedly as she embraced Kono, squeezing her too tightly for Kono's liking.

"You're pregnant?" Adam asked needing confirmation.

Kono smiled awkwardly from Rikos shoulder were her head was being squished. "Yeah"

Adam smiled broadly and pulled Kono from Riko's arms to hug her close. He placed a hand on the back of her head as he kept her close to his chest, kissing her hair and fighting the tears that threatened to spill.

"Were going to be parents" Adam smiled proudly.

"Aha" Kono mumbled.

"Congrats cuz!" Chin said as he to hugged Kono.

"How long have you known?" Adam asked.

"Since early today…I erm didn't want to say anything and ruin Grace's party." Kono said as she tried to ramble an excuse not wanting to admit that she was just too scared to say anything.

"This is great news Auntie Kono, I'm going to have a cousin!" Grace exclaimed happily.

"Oh you must book an appointment with your doctor sweetheart get the baby checked so we know how far along you are, and then you need to get cribs and car seats, blankets clothes…" Riko began as she waved her hands wildly.

Chin didn't miss Kono's uncomfortable reaction and false smile as Riko talked happily about everything baby related. He realised that he was probably right that Riko had something to do with Kono's behaviour and an unplanned pregnancy was not going to help.

"Mum will get it all sorted calm down" Adam laughed as he hugged him mum.

"Oh darling I'm just excited" Riko smiled warmly.

Chin new Kono was feeling awkward and was probably overwhelmed. She kept tapping her thumb and fore finger together in a pattern, something she did when she was really nervous, and something that only Chin would know.

"Cuz lets go for a walk" Chin suggested as he took Kono's arm.

"Ermm" Kono muttered unsure what her cousin was up to but pleased to have a reason to leave.

"I want to celebrate the good news with my baby cousin who's going to have her own baby" Chin explained quickly. "Let's just go for a quick walk, I'll bring her back in an hour." Chin said as he ushered Kono out the house ignoring Adam's confused look and saying a brief goodbye to the others who were also on their way out.

Chin and Kono walked along the beach in the warm evening breeze. It was dark out but the stars lit the sky and beach beautifully. Walks on the beach at night was a tradition Chin and Kono had. Ever since Kono was little, Chin would take her on beach walks to clear her mind before something big, like a surf competition or exam.

"You going to tell me what's wrong." Chin asked as they stopped and sat in the sand.

"Nothing's wrong it was just a shock." Kono muttered.

"You can't lie to me cuz." Chin smiled as he nudged her shoulder.

Kono rolled her eyes and smiled knowing that Chin wouldn't let it go. He was right though, she was a terrible liar when it came to him.

"Look this wasn't planned and I'm scared and Riko…"

"Is overly excited constantly, over protective, maybe too involved unintentionally, means well but is too much in your face…am I close?" Chin asked.

"Spot on"

"She means well." Chin explained.

"I know…I really do, I'm just not used to having someone under my feet all the time." Kono said.

"I think she is just relishing in the fact that she has her family back and your now part of that." Chin informed.

"I know and I know it all good nature but she's driving me insane. She's been trying to be so involved and it's just too much and today she has made me feel useless. She's shown me up with Graces party entirely, doing better cooking than me, decorating the place, she can do better plats than me and then knowing more about pregnancy than me. It's too much and I feel like I'm going to be a rubbish mum because I can't cook anything unless it has instructions on a packet and even then I burn it more often than not. I didn't know to decorate that garden for Grace, I brought cupcakes instead of making them and I don't even know what to do with a baby…" Kono rambled as she soon began sobbing.

"Oh cuz" Chin sighed as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Ergh these stupid hormones!" Kono cried in frustration.

"Cuz I promise you Grace doesn't care that you didn't decorate, you should have heard her going on and on about how great you are that you let her have this party and that you've persuaded Danny to let her go out with a boy and how cool you were with all her friends. She adores you, and cooking I promise you is not that hard. You can teach yourself in your own time some basic recipes but baby food comes in a freaking jar and besides Adam isn't a bad cook, you don't both have to be good at it. Grace told us about the hair scenario and she said she preferred your style, and the whole knowing more about babies is ridiculous. You will learn cuz I promise you and you have so many people ready to help you if you need it." Chin reassured.

"I'm scared cuz" Kono admitted.

"I know, but you need to tell Adam all this." Chin said.

"He will be mad he loves having his mum back." Kono said.

"He told me today that she's a bit much at times but he thinks you enjoy the company so he hasn't said much." Chin explained.

"Really?"

"Yep…let's get you home so you can talk to that husband of yours."

Chin dropped Kono home an hour later. She walked into the house and found it silent. She feared at first that Adam had left her because they didn't plan the pregnancy but she shook that thought off when she noticed the garden light on. She walked out to the patio and found Adam lying on the cabana.

"Hey I was beginning to think you weren't coming home" Adam smiled as he leaned on his elbow.

"I thought about it…" Kono admitted.

Adam watched Kono fidget and he began to worry about her.

"Come here babe" Adam said as he held his arm out.

Kono walked over and lay down next to him. He kissed her cheek and she laid her head on his shoulder as she looked at the stars.

"Chin text me and said you need to talk to me and not to let you go to bed until we had spoken." Adam informed.

Kono rolled her eyes. "He's so annoying sometimes." Kono giggled.

"Talk to me Kono, I know you've been acting strange so something is bothering you…is it the baby?"

"It's not just that"

"What is it then?" Adam pushed.

"It's just…I'm finding it hard with your mum"

"She's a bit much at times isn't she?"

Kono sighed in relief as Adam picked up on her concerns. "Yes…I know she means well but I'm so used to being independent and she's just very…"

"Involved?"

"Yes…I know she's moved out now but with the baby I can't have her always there."

"I'll talk to her" Adam reassured.

Kono smiled and leaned up to kiss Adam.

"So how you feeling about this baby?" Adam asked.

"Scared"

"Me to…but I'm excited"

"I'm scared I won't be a good mum"

"Baby you'll be a great mum"

"But I couldn't even throw a party for Grace. I couldn't make her decent food, I couldn't decorate…"

"Are you saying all this because mum took over?"

"She just made me see that I don't know how to do this stuff"

"Babe you'll learn, we both will"

"Were having a baby" Kono smiled

"Yes we are beautiful."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

The tension and animosity between Kono and Riko was palpable. After finding out they were pregnant, Adam spoke to his mum and politely asked her to back off a bit. She had done so for a while until Kono fell down the stairs and had to be rushed to hospital for a nasty head wound she had sustained from trying to avoid falling on her bump, and also to check over the baby. Everyone had rushed to the hospital much to her dismay since everything had been fine, but Riko had insisted she stay in hospital and be monitored. Kono had been furious but Adam had told her it was just Riko's fear for her daughter in law and grandbaby.

_"__Adam I don't need to stay here for the night! I'm fine and the baby is fine" Kono exclaimed in annoyance. _

_"__Kono it won't hurt to be monitored, look at it as a precaution for the baby." Adam tried to reason. _

_"__Adam" Kono pouted._

_"__One night sweetheart I promise" He replied as he kissed her temple. _

He had kept his promise and taken her home the following morning bright and early only to be greeted by Riko who had let herself into their home.

_"__Ahh your home!" Riko exclaimed as she hugged Kono._

_"__Yep were home" Kono said sarcastically. _

_"__I'm making some food that can be frozen to save you cooking or trying to" Riko laughed as she made a joke at Kono's incapability to cook from scratch. _

_"__Oh haa great!" Kono said with fake laughter. _

_"__Mum when did you get here?" Adam called out as he helped Kono remove her jacket whilst Riko had headed back to the kitchen. _

_"__Oh an hour or so ago" She called out. _

_Kono turned and glared at Adam venomously. Her hormones were all out of whack and she snapped easily. _

_"__How did she get in?" Kono whispered through gritted teeth, her angry expression still plastered on her face. _

_"__Erm…she has a key" Adam mumbled. _

_"__What!" Kono exclaimed loud enough for Riko to hear if she were listening. _

_"__Everything okay with you two?" Riko called from the kitchen. _

_"__Yeah mum" Adam replied._

_"__Did you give her a key?" Kono asked._

_"__Ssh babe she will hear" Adam said as he tried to guide Kono further away. _

_"__I don't care Adam; she can't have a key I can't believe you gave her one without asking me!" Kono snapped._

_ "__Babe what does it matter she's only helping out, besides Chin Ho has a key!" Adam pointed out._

_"__That's different he doesn't just wander in unannounced!" Kono replied. _

_"__You're over reacting…She will leave after she's made some food…" Adam began_

_"__Hey Kono I thought it would be a good idea if we go buy some baby stuff today, your already four months along and you haven't sorted much yet" Riko called._

_Kono closed her eyes to try and compose herself._

_"__Ohh we can paint the baby room aswell! Maybe you should find out the sex so you can paint it pink for a girl or blue for a boy!" Riko called._

_That was it for Kono. Before Adam could catch her Kono was off heading towards the kitchen ready to confront Riko. _

_"__Ah try this…" Riko began as she held up a spoon_

_"__Look I know you're all excited about this baby but you cannot just invite yourself into our home and start taking over our kitchen! And me and ADAM will buy the baby stuff when we want to we don't need you to organise it and don't you dare suggest we should find out the sex…we both want it to be a surprise so it doesn't matter what colour we paint the walls of the baby room and it won't matter if I paint it blue and it's a girl because girls like blue to!" Kono exclaimed angrily as she ranted with her arms flailing around the place._

_Riko stood still in shock as Kono went off on one. "I…I'm sorry I was trying to help…" Riko tried._

_"__But you're not your just getting in the way and making me feel so useless because you try and do everything for this baby…so what if I can't cook from scratch I'll learn but I don't need you to teach me I can figure this stuff out with Adam!"_

_"__Babe stop…" Adam said as he laid a hand on Kono's shoulder._

_"__No Adam don't…I'm sorry Riko but I am not happy with you being round here all the time and especially letting yourself in. I am aware that I brought you over here but I don't know you well enough for you to be in my home without…"_

_"__Your home! I think you'll find this is my son's home actually that you have decided to settle in" Riko snapped._

_"__What is that supposed to mean!"_

_"__It means from what I hear you mess my son about when it comes to commitment and string him along until you finally agreed to marry him which suggests to me that you just wanted to enjoy the perks of dating him which included his house and money! What have you even brought to the relationship?" Riko yelled immediately regretting it. "Kono…"_

_"__Don't…you know what just stay…" Kono mumbled as she turned and stormed out the house. _

_Adam stood dumfounded at what had just happened. His mum and wife having a screaming match over the stupidest of things. _

_"__Adam I didn't mean that" Riko said gently. _

_"__You better not have, she has brought so much to our relationship and she has certainly never taken advantage of my money or home." Adam said sternly. _

_He was pissed with what his mum had said but he also knew Kono was very much in the wrong also. _

_"__I need to go find Kono…please just finish up here and go I will come see you later." Adam said softly as he hugged his mum before going after Kono._

Adam had found Kono that day at Chin's crying her eyes out. She had been too stubborn to apologise to Riko who had also decided to just avoid Kono. Kono was now eight and a half months pregnant and she had not spoken to Riko properly since there fight. If Adam had wanted to see his mum he had gone to her place and on the off chance Riko popped to there's her and Kono would exchange a quick hello and go back to their own business.

Kono was sitting in the break room of HQ with the team. Although she was on maternity leave she had decided to go to work for a catch up.

"How have things been with Adam?" Danny asked.

"I don't know…okay I guess." Kono mumbled.

"You've got to admit it must be hard for the guy…he's stuck in the middle." Danny reasoned.

"I know and I know that it's his mum but he didn't back me up when I argued with Riko" Kono said sadly.

"Cuz he's just got his mum back in his life he was probably scared of pushing her away and let's face it you could have dealt with the situation better." Chin said.

"Chin she was everywhere and who lets themselves into someone's home!" Kono moaned.

"You do" Chin said.

"What?"

"You let yourself into my house all the time; you have done since you were a kid." Chin replied.

"That's different" Kono argued.

"How?" Chin asked.

"Well I'm your cousin and like you said I've done it for years and you've never said anything."

"Riko is Adam's mum she's family, just like you and I." Chin explained.

"Adam didn't even ask me if I would be okay with her having a key though."

"True but instead of going off on one you could have spoken to him about it." Chin argued.

"Hmm" Kono mumbled stubbornly.

"Does Adam still see Riko?" Steve asked.

"Yeah but he goes to hers." Kono answered.

"I bet he feels like crap having to split his time." Danny pointed out.

"Well he could just stay with me" Kono argued weakly not really meaning it.

"Cuz this isn't like you…you're not a hostile person so why are you acting like one now."

Kono sighed in frustration. She knew deep down her attitude was wrong and that she had been rude but her stubborn side prevented her from fixing the situation.

"She basically implied that I just use Adam for his money and luxuries." Kono said defensively.

"Hmm and did she apologise?" Chin asked.

"She tried to" Kono rolled her eyes.

"I got a call from Riko not long after you two started fighting and she asked me how to fix things with you." Chin informed.

"What did you say?"

"That you're a stubborn madam and all she could do was try and call you and meet with you to discuss what happened." Chin explained.

"She did call but I ignored it" Kono mumbled.

"Cuz I know you're very independent but you need to learn to lean on others like you lean on me." Chin explained gently.

"I just feel like Riko has taken over and I don't want to miss out on doing stuff with and for my baby because she is taking over but then I feel like I don't know what I'm doing at the same time." Kono cried.

"Cuz just explain to her what you want some advice with and that you'll call her if you need her."

Kono knew Chin was right. She hated that he always saw sense.

"Okay, I should probably go call her"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

Kono sat nervously with Riko on the couch. She had called her when she got home and asked her to come over since Adam was out for the evening with the guys. She now sat parallel to her wandering how to begin. She noted that Riko looked equally nervous and relaxed a little at the realisation they were both in the same position.

"So I erm called you over…umm we erm need to talk" Kono stammered awkwardly.

"We do" Riko said.

"Look I know I came across as rude when we last erm spoke and maybe I should have dealt with it differently but…"

"Yeah you did" Riko cut in.

"Excuse me?" Kono said in disbelief.

"You were rude, and I know I was also out of line but there was no need…"

"You invited yourself into our home without our permission!" Kono argued.

"My son gave me a key I thought you would appreciate some food when you got home" Riko said.

"Because I'm a useless cook and I can't feed myself and I eat junk food and I won't be able to feed my baby properly but don't worry you'll be there!" Kono snapped in a silly voice, her voice breaking a little.

"Kono…I've never once said that you won't be able to look after the baby." Riko said her voice softening as it hit her how Kono must have felt.

"But you come in here and take over! You made Graces birthday party better, you can cook, you know all the stuff we have to do for the baby when to make appointment what crib to buy I don't know this stuff but it would have been fine if I just learnt by myself but you took over!" Kono explained her voice breaking.

"Kono I had no idea. I didn't mean to make you feel like this" Riko said gently.

Kono wiped the tears from her face and bit her lip nervously. She hadn't meant to get angry but she was struggling to find any confidence in her capabilities as a mother and she blamed Riko for that.

"I've never been good at accepting help" Kono admitted.

"I've never been good at knowing when to back off" Riko smiled.

"I can't have you here all the time Riko, and I don't mean to be rude but I need my space but I know I also need to ask when I do need help." Kono explained.

"Well I've given Adam the key back so I won't be dropping in anymore" Riko said.

"Thank you" Kono mumbled.

"If you want my help I'll wait for you to ask but don't let this argument ruin things with Adam. He's been struggling a lot since our argument and regardless of how you feel about me I am his mother and you can't expect him to choose sides." Riko said sternly.

"I haven't Riko" Kono defended.

"When was the last time you visited me with him…you haven't." Riko pointed out.

Kono knew Riko was right. She wanted to argue but she didn't have a leg to stand on. Riko had tried to fix things and Kono had ignored her.

"It's didn't feel right" Kono mumbled.

"Well hopefully things will be different now." Riko smiled.

"Yeah I hope so" Kono smiled back.

After a moment silence Riko spoke up.

"Where is Adam tonight? Riko asked.

"Oh he's out with the guys." Kono said.

"Hmm he really shouldn't be leaving you so late in the pregnancy" Riko frowned.

"I'm fine he has his phone besides the baby isn't due for another two weeks." Kono said in a chilled tone.

"Sweetheart he will be useless if he's out drinking and babies come early" Riko said softly trying her best not to sound patronising.

"Oh"

"I'd feel better if you let me stay while we wait for him to come home, I don't want you alone if something happened…I'll keep out your way." Riko almost begged.

Kono smiled realising Riko really did just want to help.

"I guess you could help me sort the babies' clothes, we've brought so many I don't know how to organise them." Kono giggled.

"Sounds like a plan."

Adam staggered through the front door at two thirty am. He crashed into the table by the door as he slammed his keys onto it before watching them go flying.

"Where the hell have you been!" Riko yelled as she looked up from the sofa.

"Heeyyy muummm" Adam grinned goofily.

"Sit down!" Riko snapped as she dragged him to the sofa.

"Wh.y you are here?" Adam stuttered.

"I came to speak to your heavily pregnant wife." Riko informed.

"OOoo Kono!" Adam said with an almost caricature face.

"She is sleeping…"

"No I'm not" Kono said shortly as she approached her husband.

"Hey babe" Adam grinned.

Kono frowned before slapping Adam across the face. "That's for staying out late and getting drunk whilst I'm at home ready to pop!" Kono snapped.

"Ba..bbee " Adam began before forgetting what he was saying.

"Get up" Kono snapped as she dragged Adam up by his collar.

Riko helped Kono and the two women dragged the drunken man to the bedroom. Adam stumbled through the door and collapsed on the bed. Kono rolled her eyes as she tried to pull him on the bed but Adam suddenly turned and staggered into the adjoining bathroom where he proceeded to empty his stomach.

"Oh this is going to be a fun night" Kono sighed.

"Do you want me to stay?" Riko asked.

"No Its fine I'll call you a cab." Kono smiled.

"Bye mum!" Adam yelled.

The next morning Adam woke up with a killer headache. His head was spinning as he stumbled to the bathroom to take a shower. Once he was finished he walked slowly to the kitchen to get some painkillers. He was greeted by his wife how sat scowling from the dining table.

"I hope you're in pain" Kono said with a smug smirk.

"I am believe me" Adam said in embarrassment.

"What the hell were you thinking getting so drunk!" Kono snapped.

"Babe my head is killing me please don't shout." Adam begged.

"Oh don't even try it, you leave me here when I'm just about ready to burst but to make it worse you get smashed" Kono argued.

"You said you didn't care if I went out." Adam said in defence.

"Of course I would say that I'm a stubborn cow but you could at least turn up sober, what if I went into labour!" Kono pointed out.

"Babe the bays not due for two weeks I was just enjoying a night without having to worry! Adam argued.

"Oh so it's too much to expect you to worry about me and the baby." Kono said.

"Babe I didn't mean that" Adam said as he pulled Kono into his arms. "Was my mum here last night?"

"Yeah we talked" Kono mumbled into his chest.

"Is everything okay now?"

"Erm yeah I think so" Kono smiled.

"That's good" Adam grinned.

"I hope the baby comes today and screams and screams so your head hurts more" Kono grinned cheekily.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"Guys?" Steve called again.

A sheen of dust covered his body as well as plaster boards. He pushed himself up from the rubble he laid amongst, looking around anxiously for his team. _They were all stood together…why couldn't he see them?_ He blinked rapidly to focus his bleary eyes.

"Danno?"

Silence

"Ergh your voice" Danny muttered as he pulled himself up.

"Danno…you okay?" Steve asked desperately as he looked at his friend who sat right next to him.

"Why are you shouting?" Danny asked groggily.

"I couldn't see you" Steve said although he realised how silly it sounded since Danny had been right beside him.

"Aww mate were you worried about me?" Danny mocked.

"Shut up, we need to check the others." Steve said as the two crawled over to Chin.

"Mate you okay?" Steve asked as he helped Chin sit up.

"Yeah" Chin coughed as he held his head, wincing slightly as he moved.

"You have a nasty cut to your head you must have hit it hard." Steve pointed out.

"Or something hit it" Chin laughed as he looked above him to the hole in the ceiling.

"I'm surprised more didn't fall down" Danny said as he looked at the half complete ceiling gaping holes where three chandeliers once hung. He didn't want to look over to the middle of the ballroom, where no doubt a cluster of bodies lay.

"Kono, sweetheart you're okay darling" Adam soothed as he held Kono close.

"Cuz… cuz!" Chin exclaimed as he moved plaster board to reach his cousin who sat in a fluster, tears falling down her face freely.

"The b…baby" She sobbed as she held her stomach.

The guys suddenly paled as they took in the heavily pregnant women, her hands clutching her stomach. Aside from cuts and the dusting that covered her there was no sign of serious injury/

"What cuz?" Chin pushed.

"It's kicking… the baby is kicking" Kono sobbed in relief.

"Oh thank god" Adam cried as he rested his hand on her stomach glad to know the baby was moving.

"Kono are you hurt anywhere seriously?" Steve asked as he and Danny joined the others to gather around Kono and the baby.

"I…I don't think so" Kono hiccupped.

"That's good" Steve smiled reassuringly.

Screams of pain and fear filled the ears of others as people cried for those that had been standing in the line of fire.

Steve looked around and made out numerous bodies and many injured people. It made him feel sick to see such a freak accident hurt so many.

"Are they dead?" Adam asked in shock as he looked over.

"Don't worry about it, we can't do anything." Steve stated almost coldly but he knew that sometimes there was just nothing you could do.

"Baby don't look" Kono begged as she pulled Adam's face back towards her. Although having been part of the yakuza Adam had never witnessed such a horrific scene. Apart from Steve no one really had but death was part of the Five-0 team's job however Adam it was a rarity.

"HELP PLEASEEE!" A woman cried as she held the hand of a colleague who was trapped under part of the chandelier. Her state of shock prevented her from realising there was nothing more she could do.

"We need to get out of here and get help" Kono said as she tried to move.

"Kono stay here I don't want you moving yet." Steve said firmly as he pushed her back down.

"It's not safe." Kono argued.

"Right now it has to be. The ceiling is still in place above us but if we all start moving towards the centre of the room were risking ourselves because the ceiling is crumbling" Steve explained gently as the group looked towards the still flaking ceiling.

Steve pulled out his phone and was relieved to see although it was smashed on impact it still worked. He dialled frantically and ordered the receiver to send ambulances to the address.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP. WE NEED TO REMAIN CALM AND AVOID MOVING AROUND TO MUCH. IF YOU ARE NEAR THE EXIT AND ARE ABLE TO WALK THEN SLOWLY AND CARFULLY EXIT THE BUILDING AND MOVE AWAY. IF YOU ARE IN THE CENTER OF THE ROOM MOVE TO THE CORNERS AND SIDES WHERE THE CEILING IS STILL IN TACT. I KNOW YOU WANT TO STAY WITH YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY BUT IT IS NOT SAFE. HELP IS ON IT'S WAY." Steve called, his voice filling the room.

Party goes began to move to safer areas of the room the screams and cries dying down as some recovered from the initial shock while others past.

"Chin you okay?" Kono asked as she noticed her cousin's dazed eyes.

"Huh?"

"I said are you okay? Kono asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine" Chin replied. His head hurt like hell and it was making him feel sick.

"He's probably concussed he will be fine though he just need to stay awake." Steve said as he clicked at Danny to keep Chin talking.

"I'm fine" Chin said as he batted Danny's hands away.

The group sat silently for a while as they waited for help to arrive. Time ticked by slowly and Chin's head began to hurt more. His eye sight became fuzzy and blood dripped out of his ear.

"Steve" Danny said his voice stern as he noticed the blood and his friends slumping frame.

"Chin! Cuz!" Kono cried as Chin struggled to form words his body slumping against the wall.

"Shit!" Steve said fear crossing his face.

"What's going on, Cuz! Please no OH GOD NO!" Kono began to cry as she panicked at the sight of her beloved cousin.

"Adam calm her down" Steve instructed.

"Shh babe comes here" Adam tried but Kono batted him away and scream Chin's name repeatedly her fear growing as she gasped for breath.

"Chin mate can you hear me?" Steve asked desperately as Chin lost consciousness.

"Cuz!"

"Danny call the paramedics again" Steve said sharply as he tried to keep Chin alive.

Kono was screaming and crying and growing more and more panicked. Her breathing was uneven as Adam tried to calm her.

"Danny!"

"There outside" Danny replied his voice panicked.

"What is it?" Steve asked as Danny looked at him ready to say more.

"They say they can't come in until the fire brigade check the building they say it's not safe." Danny informed.

"No!" Kono choked as she grabbed Chin's hand.

"Hell!" Steve snapped angrily as he punched the wall.

"Chin please don't die!" Kono cried repeating the words over and over.

Steve looked outside to see flashing lights but no sign of help. If they waited for the paramedics Chin would die.

"KONO!" Steve snapped as he got in her face. "Were going to get Chin out of here but you need to calm down" Steve said as he forced Kono to focus on him.

Kono hiccupped and tried to regain control as she nodded weakly, her breathing still worrying.

"Danny, Adam help me carry Chin outside, Kono follow behind carefully, stay close to me." Steve instructed as everyone move.

The boys lifted Chin and hurried towards the exit, climbing over the rubble and smashed glass that covered the floor making their footing uneven. Chin's breathing was rapidly decreasing which worried Steve greatly.

"Quickly" He instructed as they hurried up.

"Kono you with us?" Steve asked as he looked over his shoulder to see Kono paused in the doorway of the ballroom.

"Babe?" Adam asked as they all stopped and looked at Kono.

She was hunched over clutching her stomach as a gush of water splashed on the floor.

"Kono…" Adam said fear in his voice as he was torn between the cousins.

"Kono keep moving you have to keep moving" Steve said sternly as he pushed the guys forward hoping Kono would follow.

"Commander!" A paramedic called as he saw the group exited the mansion.

"He has a brain bleed" Steve said as paramedics took over with Chin, the others looking at him in shock having not realised the seriousness extent of Chin's injuries.

"Will take over commander."

"I need another ambulance, officer kalakaua's water just broke" Steve said as he turned to find Kono now shaking in Adam's arms.

"This way mam" Someone said as Kono was helped into the ambulance Adam jumping in behind.

Steve and Danny stood together as they watched the two ambulances carrying their best friends race off towards the hospital.

"Will Chin be okay?" Danny asked.

"I really don't know Danno" Steve answered honestly. "But we have to go help Kono now, there's nothing more we can do for Chin, we just have to hope it's not too late."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"Move quickly, works quickly but be efficient this is Chin Ho Kelly he will not die today people!"

"Get me an intubation tray"

"Bag him!"

"Breathing is back!"

"Get him under"

"No obvious spinal injuries"

"Start the heart monitor!"

"Blood pressure is rising!"

"I need a 10-blade!"

"I see the bleed"

"I need lap pads quickly to help stop the bleeding"

"How bad?"

"Bad…"

"Blood pressure is dropping"

"This bleeding won't stop"

"I need more light! Quickly I have to stop this bleed"

"Come on Kono push baby!"

"I can't I need to know if Chin's okay…I need Chin!"

"Officer Kalakaua I need to start pushing the baby is ready to be delivered."

"I need my cousin!"

"Someone go get an update of Detective Kelly now!"

"Come on sweetheart"

"I'm getting you an update but I need a big push Kono"

"ARGHHHH I CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Come on baby again you can do this come on"

"I need to know he's alive…"

"Kono Chin would want his niece or nephew to be born healthy and safely do this for him darling"

"AHHHHHH"

"Another one Kono!"

"ERGHHHHA AHHHHHH!"

"I see the head!"

"I need to stop"

"You can't Kono you need to get this baby out"

"I need Chin"

"Push baby"

"ARGHHHH OHHHH!"

"That's it Kono I see the head!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Come on sweetheart you're doing so well!"

"ARGH EHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!"

"One more big push Kono"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Steve and Danny sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Their friends and colleagues both in separate room's needing each other but unable to be there. One fighting for his life and the other bringing a new life into the world.

"I can't just sit here" Steve snapped as he rose from his seat to pace the small expanse of the waiting area.

"The doctor said he would be out when he had an update on Chin's condition and Adam's with Kono" Danny said with as much calmness he could muster but the fear for his friends coming through.

"How did he hit his head he was with us away from the chandeliers" Steve said exasperatedly.

"He pushed Kono out the way of flying debris and plaster so she and the baby wouldn't get hit." Danny informed.

"You saw?" Steve asked surprised.

"Yeah before I went down" Danny replied.

"Why have you not said anything?" Steve asked concern for his friend in his voice.

"Kono didn't need to know that she was already in a state"

"True"

The two were silent for a few more minutes the only sound coming from Steve's footing as he continued his pacing.

"What if Chin doesn't make it?" Danny asked.

Steve frowned and rubbed a hand down his face. "That's not an option Danno"

Kono sobbed hard as she held her new-born son in her arms, Adam's arms wrapped around her to keep her from shaking the baby. She cried in relief and delight as she looked at the tiny bundle that lay in her arms. His tiny fingers clasping her own; his jet black hair poking out of the tiny blue hat, his eyes closed peacefully as he slept cocooned in the warmth of blankets and love. But she also cried for her cousin who lay in the ICU recovering from a head trauma that may prevent him from ever waking up.

"I'm so proud you" Adam whispered softly as he placed a kiss to her head.

"He's perfect" Kono croaked through her tears.

"He's the perfect combination of us" Adam smiled as he ran a finger gently over his baby son's cheek where a dimple sat.

"He has your dimples" Kono smiled.

"He has your dimples babe" Adam laughed softly.

"Have you got a name?" The nurse asked from where she stood filling out forms.

Kono looked to Adam worriedly. With all her stress of preparing to be a mother, and worrying herself with her abilities she had failed to decide on a name. Sure they had made lists but nothing was final.

"Not yet" Adam smiled as the nurse simply nodded her head.

"Would you like me to tell your friends they can come in or would you prefer to be alone?" The nurse asked.

Adam looked to Kono, seeking permission to invite Steve and Danny into the room. He knew she was concerned for Chin and would love for him to be the first other than themselves to hold their son, but he also knew Steve and Danny needed to hear good news.

"Yes tell them to come in" Kono smiled.

A few minutes passed before Steve and Danny quietly entered the room. Their tired and worried faces instantly lighting up as they spied the tiny bundle of joy, a pleasant surprise and bringer of happiness.

"He's beautiful Kono" Danny gushed as he kissed Kono's cheek then the babies.

Kono smiled a watery smile and handed the little bundle over to Danny before reaching for Adam who had now stood. Adam held her hand supportively as she fought to keep her composure for her son's sake.

"You've done amazingly Kono" Steve said as he congratulated the couple.

"I nearly didn't" Kono sighed as she thought back to the argument she had when she first arrived, refusing to go to the labour ward and wanting to remain with Chin. The doctors had agreed to take Chin to an OR closer to the maternity ward so Kono would know he was close, then Adam had almost dragged her to the bed.

"You're going through a million emotions right now Kono you had every right to be scared and frightened and panicked. The main thing is you've brought your little boy into this world safely." Danny said gently as he continued to fuss over the now awake baby.

"Let me hold him would you" Steve moaned.

"Ahh that's your Neanderthal uncle he's a big softy really" Danny laughed as he cooed over the baby and handed him to Steve.

"Don't you listen to your uncle Danno I'm not a Neanderthal, I'm the one who will teach you life skills" Steve said comically.

"Is Chin out of surgery yet?" Kono asked worriedly as she tried to wriggle about.

"I'll go check" Danny said as he turned to leave, just has a doctor entered the room.

"That's a beautiful baby you have there" The doctor commented.

"Thank you" Kono smiled softly.

"You're the cousin of Chin Ho Kelly correct?"

"Yes is he okay?" Kono asked with growing fear in her voice.

The doctor smiled a knowing smile and walked closer to Kono. Danny and Steve who still held the baby moved to the end of the bed.

"When we got into surgery we discovered the brain bleed your cousin suffered as a result of a head trauma. It took a while to contain the bleed however we did eventually stop it. He is now in ICU in a medically induced coma to allow his brain time to heal with the intention to hopefully bring him out of the coma in a few days." The doctor informed.

"Hopefully?" Kono questioned unease to her voice.

"Yes, unfortunately the head injury was rather severe which mean neurological function could have been compromised completely."

"Oh god…" Kono choked as she sobbed into her hands her whole body shaking at the possibility of Chin never waking up.

"What are the chances he will wake up?" Steve asked.

"I'm hopeful but that's all I can say we just have to wait." And with that the doctor left.

Danny and Steve stood still in shock, a firm hold of the baby who may never get to know his no doubtable favourite uncle. Adam took a seat back on the bed and pulled Kono gently into his arms. She cried hysterically, her cries growing louder and louder as her arm flailed about her breathing becoming erratic as she choked on each sob. Adam held her tight and took each hit he received as a result of Kono's shock and despair.

The sound of tears in the room increased as the bundle of joy to begin to cry at his mother's heartfelt sobs. Danny took the baby from Steve's arms and rocked him gently moving away from Kono as he tried to calm him but the cries continued from both the desperate cries for the one they loved.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

After an hour of tears and pain Kono cried herself into an uneasy sleep. Danny had ended up taking the baby outside for a walk to calm him down enough to sleep to before bringing him back to Adam. Adam was now sat in the chair by Kono's bed with the baby sound asleep on his chest, his tiny snores making Adam's heart swell. Kono on the other hand was in a restless sleep, continuously moving around with soft sobs escaping every now and then. Adam kept the baby close but kept his eye on his wife.

"I'll lose her if Chin doesn't wake up" Adam mumbled, is eye still on Kono but his statement directed towards Danny and Steve who remained in the room.

Steve stirred from his half asleep state to respond to Adam. "Mate Chin is one of the strongest men I know, I have every faith that he will wake up from this." Steve said firmly leaving no room for argument.

"He's right Adam" Danny agreed.

Adam gave a weak nod, acknowledging what the men were saying however doubts still consumed him. He peered down at his son and stroked his hair.

"I can't bring him up on my own." Adam said sadly.

"Adam you won't be, you have Kono and whatever happened to Chin Kono is equally as strong and she will not leave her baby." Danny said.

Adam nodded once more a silencing consuming the room apart from a rustle of bed sheets as Kono turned to face Adam and her son.

"Will do it together" Kono whispered sleepily as she reached her hand out to touch her son.

Adam smiled at his wife and brushed her bed head out of her face, leaning in and kissing her temple softly.

"How you feeling?" Adam asked.

"I don't know" Kono answered honestly, her emotions were all over the place. "I was dreaming of baby names" Kono smiled as she sat up in the bed.

"You got any good suggestions?" Adam grinned.

"A few…how about Koa Chin Noshimuri?" Kono asked. "Because Koa means fearless and brave and that's a pretty strong theme right now" Kono explained.

"Sounds perfect…and I'm sure Chin will love it when he finds out we named our son after him" Adam smiled even though everyone knew part of the reason Kono had chosen Chin was a precaution in case Chin didn't wake up. At least this way if Chin didn't wake Kono would have honoured him with her son and if he does wake up she's expressing her gratitude for everything he's ever done for her.

"Koa Chin" Kono said softly a smile brightening her tired eyes.

Little Koa began to fuss in Adam's arms, soft whines emanating from his tiny body.

"I think he's hungry" Adam said as he handed Koa over to Kono.

"I…erm I don't know how to do this I haven't done it yet" Kono panicked as she held a crying Koa to her chest.

"Babe relax you'll get the hang of it, lemme grab the nurse she will show you what to do" Danny said as he left to grab the nurse.

A few minutes later and the nurse arrived without Danny. Steve excused himself assuming Danny had gone to check on Chin and decided to join giving Kono the privacy she needed.

"Ahh does our little man want feeding" The nurse grinned as the cooed.

"Yeah I think so" Kono mumbled.

"Don't look so scared Kono this is easy I promise" The nurse smiled easing Kono. "Does he have a name yet?"

"Yeah…Koa Chin Noshimuri" Kono smiled as she relaxed.

The nurse took a moment and smiled at the baby. "It suits him" she grinned. "Now let's pull your gown down a little…there you go" She encouraged as she helped Kono release her breast.

"What do I do?" Kono asked nervously.

"Just guide him to your nipple and he should latch on" The nurse said softly.

Kono lifted Koa higher and guided him to her nipple. Koa continued to cry and didn't seem to latch on causing Kono to worry.

"What am I doing wrong he doesn't want it?" Kono asked.

"It takes time sometimes, Adam why don't you guide Kono's breast to Koa help her out it's good to try and involve yourself in feeding as best you can."

Adam assisted Kono and helped her guide Koa to her breast. It took a few attempts but eventually he latched on and quietened as he contently suckled.

"See it's easy once you get it"

Steve and Danny sat by Chin's bed watching the older man's chest rise and fall. Although he was in a coma he just appeared to be sleeping peacefully. His face appeared relaxed and at ease and the room had a comfortable atmosphere about it despite the circumstances.

"Even in a coma he makes the room feel zen" Danny chuckled.

"That's Chin always calm and cool" Steve said.

The heart monitor continued beeping in the background letting the guys know he was still breathing.

"So the doctor said the swelling in his brain is going down which is good" Danny commented to no one in particular.

"Yes Kono will be pleased." Steve said.

"Maybe she should come see him…it might make her feel better to see him and the nurses said that it's believed he can hear us talking." Danny suggested.

"I think Adam will bring her over he knows she needs to see him"

A while later Adam, Kono and Koa entered Chin's room. Adam held Koa in his arms whilst holding Kono's hand. He led her over to the side of Chin's bed and whispered into her ear to talk to him. Kono looked around the room needing privacy for this moment. Steve and Danny left after informing her of Chin's improvement. Once they were gone she carefully climbed into the bed and lay herself down next to Chin resting her head on the pillow by his shoulder fearing she would hurt him if she lay herself on him.

"Do you want me to leave?" Adam asked softly as he watched Kono trace her finger over the small amount of stubble on Chin's chin.

"No I need you" Kono whispered.

"We'll be right here" Adam replied as he sat in the chair next to the bed and cradled Koa leaving Kono to do what she had to.

After a few minutes silence Kono mustered the courage to start talking to her beloved cousin praying he could hear her.

"Hey cuz…" She began. "So erm…you have a nephew. We named him Koa Chin, after you of course. It was really scary. I'd always imagined you being there but…well you couldn't be. Koa is perfect, he's small because he was early but he's healthy. He has jet black hair just like Adam and big brown eyes like me. He had both our dimples." She chuckled softly. "I know he wants to meet you. After I fed him he was defiantly trying to look around…and I know he was looking for you so you need to hurry up and get better. I need you to get better. I don't know what I would do without you cuz your my big brother and best friend. I promise I'll look after you when you wake up…but you just need to wake up. Please Chin…when they try and wake you remember just open your eyes. Will deal with everything else after, you just have to open your eyes so they know you're awake…so I know you're awake?" Kono sobbed softly.

Adam stood from his seat and brought Koa over to his uncle. He leaned over Kono and placed Koa gently on Chin's chest. Koa curled even smaller and let out a content sigh as he fell asleep once again, his tiny hand fisting the gown Chin wore as though he didn't want to leave him.

"That's your uncle Chin baby" Kono said tearfully as she stroked Koa's hair then held Chin's hand. "Please wake up cuz"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

In had been a week since Kono had given birth and a wee since the accident and now today the doctors were going to try and bring Chin round. Kono was all over the place emotionally, she didn't know how to deal with the impending situation. What if Chin didn't wake up? After her and Adam brought Koa home, Riko had begun to help out around the house and with the baby. This time however Kono was grateful for the help.

"Sweetheart I think Koa wants his mummy" Riko said softly as she brought a tearful Koa out to the longue where Kono sat deep in thought.

"I'm not good for him right now" Kono croaked as she tried to surround herself with her inner barriers.

"You'll always be good for him darling, come on I'll sit with you." Riko smiled as she took a seat next to Kono on the couch and handed the baby over.

Kono's down cast face lit up as Koa stop crying and settled into her chest. "He's already getting big" Kono said with sadness to her voice.

"They grow up quickly, that's why you shouldn't miss any moments with him"

"I don't want Koa to miss out on meeting his uncle Chin."

"You need to have faith Kono. I don't know what will happen today but if Chin doesn't wake up you have a duty to honour him by telling Koa all about how amazing he is." Riko said honestly.

Kono wiped a tear but nodded. It was the first time someone had brought up the possibility of Chin not waking up but she was glad Riko did. As much as it hurt she needed to hear it.

"Riko…thank you for helping out…I know I was so stubborn about it before Koa but I really appreciate it." Kono said honestly.

"You're welcome darling"

Chin lay eerily still in the hospital bed, the white sheets washing him out. His eyes closed with dark circles under them. The doctors moved around the room whilst Steve, Danny, Kono and Adam sat around the room waiting for the doctors to bring Chin out of his coma. Riko was outside with Koa praying she would be taking Koa in to meet his uncle not say goodbye.

"The EEG shows his cerebral cortex to be functioning almost normally." The doctor explained softly.

"What does that mean?" Kono asked nervously.

"It's showing us the waves of brain activity…and there good" The doctor smiled gently.

"So he will wake up?" Kono asked hopefully.

"We've reduced the medication we have him on, this should allow him to wake up. It's likely it will take a while, he's breathing on his own it's now just a waiting game." The doctor explained calmly.

The group nodded in understanding and made themselves comfortable as they waited hoping and praying for Chin to wake up.

It had been just over an hour and Chin still hadn't opened his eyes. Kono was becoming restless and agitated as she fidgeted in her seat, her hand firmly clasped around Chin's squeezing it frequently hoping he would respond.

"Please Chin…open your eyes" Kono pleaded softly.

The guys were all sat slightly further back, knowing Kono was the person Chin would want to see first.

"Do you think Chin will tell her that he got hurt because he pushed her out the way?" Steve whispered to the guys.

Since Danny had told Steve who had told Adam, they had all been worrying about how she would react if she found out.

"She will feel terrible" Adam said sadly.

"He would do anything for her, I can't believe he got himself hurt to save her…he doesn't deserve this he's a good…"

"What did you just say?" Kono asked quickly as she turned her head to Danny who had spoken louder than he realised.

"Erm nothing don't…"

"Danny" Kono snapped.

"Kono please we need to focus on Chin right now" Danny begged his eyes filed with concern.

"He got hurt to save me?" Kono asked tearfully.

"Sweetheart…" Adam said sadly.

"Oh god this is my fault" Kono sobbed.

Adam jumped from his seat and lifted Kono from hers, taking her seat and sitting her on his lap, holding her tightly in his arms as he rocked her like a child trying to calm her.

Sshh Kono this is not your fault" Adam sternly explained.

"He shouldn't have done it…now he's hurt" Kono cried as she wiped the tears forcefully trying to stay strong as anger began to replace her emotions.

"Kono had he not got you out the way both you and Koa could have been hurt…I would never wish anything bad on Chin but one injury is bad enough, two…baby…" Adam said gently.

"How long have you known!" Kono said angrily as she looked at Adam.

"Kono he found out yesterday…I've been the one who knew" Danny defended.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't want to upset you…you have Koa to focus on" Danny explained.

Kono controlled her tears and turned back to Chin her eyes still glassy with tears and her hands fisting in frustration. She knew deep down she would have done the same for him. There both too important to the other to ever let the other get hurt but it still made her mad.

"Chin you better freaking wake up because when you do I'm going to kill you myself" Kono said as she tried to convey anger but failed as she just held his hand.

His head felt fuzzy as though he was half awake half asleep…wait. Why was he sleeping? It definitely wasn't his bed. The lumps and springs uncomfortably digging into his back, the pillow annoyingly firm. A buzz was constantly playing in the background like the sound of a monitor. A monitor? Why was there a monitor? He could hear voices…Kono? He knew his cousins voice but why did it sound fragile and weak? It wasn't like Kono to be vulnerable…she was always so strong. She had to be strong for the baby…yes Kono is pregnant…the baby…save Kono and the baby. The chandeliers, the governors party…the accident. Hospital…maybe he was in hospital, did he hurt himself. The plaster it was going to hit Kono and the baby. Kono…Kono…

"Kono?" A croaked whisper called.

"Cuz oh god Chin!" Kono cried as she threw herself at Chin.

"Cuz…water" Chin croaked.

Adam stood and grabbed the jug, pouring Chin a glass of water before moving Kono so Chin could drink.

"I'm going to kill you Chin!" Kono sobbed desperately as she squeezed his hands.

"Please don't" Chin said brokenly, his speech slurring slightly.

Kono's face was panicked as she noted Chin's speech. Fear filled her as he seemed unfocused and confused.

"Cuz do you know where you are?" Kono asked desperately.

"H…h…ptal" He tried to say weakly.

A doctor entered the room and began waving a light into Chin's eyes trying to gage his reaction. He turned the sounds on the monitor off, happy that Chin was alert.

"Why is his speech bad is it the injury why won't his eyes focus?" Kono cried tearfully.

"Officer Kalakaua it's normal. Most patients who come out of a coma find it difficult to focus on anything due to the state of confusion. Your cousin has been in a coma for a week his head is cloudy and the speech could simply be the confusion we can assess that." The doctor informed as he perched himself on the bed and attempted to get Chin to focus with the light.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Ch..n… Chi…n"

"Good…Chin do you know where you are?"

"Ho…ptal"

"And do you know what happened, some small details maybe?"

"Acci..dent…ce..lin…go..ven" Chin stumbled.

"Yes the ceiling collapsed at the governors party" The doctor helped fill in noting the nod Chin gave in understanding.

"Can you tell me who this is?" The doctor asked as he pointed to Kono.

Chin's eyes roamed the room for every other question but focused his eyes on Kono and smiled weakly.

"Kono" he said clear as day. "Co..usin" He said a proudness in his voice.

"Kono the fact your cousin can answer questions and what he says relates to the question gives me confidence that his mind is just cloudy. He will probably fall asleep quite quickly and will be in and out of sleep for a few hours. We will be able to see for sure how his brain had been impacted when he wakes up over the next few hours." The Doctor informed.

Kono smiled in appreciation and looked to her cousin how had now fallen back to sleep. His face peaceful and relaxed making Kono smile. Adam came up behind Kono and wrapped his arms around her placing a kiss in the crease of her neck.

"He's going to be okay sweetheart"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Sounds of laughter and happiness filled the hospital room as Kono introduced Koa to his uncle Chin, her dimples popping at the interaction between the two. Tears of joy running down Chin's face as he held Koa in his arms.

"Kono he's perfect" Chin said with pride. "I'm so unbelievably proud of you cuz"

Kono smiled at Chin's words as she sat happily watching her son meet his uncle. Koa seemed relaxed and at ease as he smiled and made spit bubbles as Chin cooed at him.

"Chin I'm sorry you got hurt" Kono said quietly.

Chin chose to ignore Kono's comment and concentrate on his nephew.

"Chin…"Kono pressed.

"I'd do it again" Chin said simply.

Kono bit her lip and scowled before responding. "I'd have done the same for you"

"I know…and I would have been pissed." Chin said tacking a knowing smile on the end.

"Hey mate how you feeling?" Adam smiled as he entered the room laying a supportive hand on Chin's shoulder before kissing Kono and patting Koa.

"Not bad, can finally get my words out" Chin chuckled joined by Adam however Kono remained serious.

"You ready to get out of here soon?" Adam asked as he took a seat.

"God yes I hope it's soon"

"I spoke to the doctor he says you can leave tomorrow if you stay with someone for a few weeks, I said you can stay with us." Adam explained.

"What mate I can't you have Koa besides I'm fine…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll shoot you" Kono said sternly causing Chin and Adam to raise an eyebrow.

"Cuz…"

"No if the doctor is happy for you to leave fine but you're staying with someone and I'd rather it be us end of story."

"Mate its fine we have the space besides you can earn your keep on nappy duty" Adam grinned as he nudged Chin.

"No he will rest" Kono butted in.

"With a bottle of beer would be perfect" Chin laughed with Adam.

"You can't drink alcohol whilst you continue your medication, you can have water"

"Babe relax" Adam said coolly.

"No I won't, Chin's injuries are not to be laughed at he suffered a head trauma so if he wants to leave the hospital he will rest at ours." Kono said in annoyance as she lifted Koa of Chin's chest. "He needs a feed" Kono mumbled before walking out.

"What is with her" Adam sighed.

"She's being protective" Chin sighed.

The following afternoon Chin was allowed to go home. As discussed he went to stay with Kono and Adam. He sat on the couch watching something on TV until he got bored. He stood from the couch on shaky legs and headed towards the kitchen.

"Chin!" Kono snapped as she emerged from around the corner. "Call me if you want something."

"Cuz I'm not in capable!" Chin cried.

"I know but you've just come out of a coma…"

"That was two weeks ago Kono I've been under observation for weeks I don't need you doing everything for me!"

"I need to Chin"

"No Kono you don't stop being so over protective you have a son to look after he should be your priority"

"So are you!" Kono yelled before bursting into tears.

Chin rushed over to Kono and hugged her as he tried to calm her down. He couldn't understand why she was suddenly so upset and emotional over an argument.

"Kono why are you crying?"

Kono grabbed onto Chin's shirt and sobbed harder. "I nearly lost you…you nearly died" Kono cried as she allowed Chin to comfort her.

"I'm here Kono…I'm right here cuz"

Adam entered the kitchen after putting Koa down having heard the shouting.

"Guys what's going…?"

Chin just held Kono close and gave Adam a look.

"She just needed to cry" Chin said simply.

That night Kono and Adam lay in bed snuggled in each other's arms. Chin had filled Adam in on Kono's sudden over protective and over bearing behaviour making Adam laughs.

"You know babe your behaviour towards Chin really reminds me of something" Adam smiled.

"What do you mean?" Kono questioned.

"Well when my mum first arrived she was over bearing and protective towards you and if I remember correctly it really made you happy didn't it no wait that's wrong how did it make you feel again?" Adam mocked cheekily.

"Oh very funny" Kono said as she slapped Adam's chest.

"Hmmm you didn't answer how did it make you feel babe, having someone with you all the time trying to take over…"

"Fine it pissed me off and it was annoying!" Kono sighed with a giggle.

"Oh really…I wander if that's how Chin feels?"

"Yeah yeah I get it" Kono smiled.

A comfortable silence feel over the two as Adam pulled Kono closer and kissed her deeply as he ran his hands up her thighs stroking gently. Kono responded with a pleasant sigh as she kissed him back with equally as much fever.

"You know we haven't slept together since the accident" Adam said seductively.

"Well with a baby around we don't have as much time"

"Hmmm yeah it wouldn't be appropriate to take you up against the wall when you get in from a walk would it"

"No that would be very bad"

"But if the babies sleeping"

"Oh well that's different"

"Really so it would be okay if I removed all your clothing and traced every inch of your perfect body with my tongue?" Adam said with a quirk of the eyebrow.

"Oh that would be more than okay…" Kono giggled.

"Good because that's what I'm going to do"

The following morning after a night filled with pleasure Kono and Adam emerged and entered the kitchen. They were surprised to realise they had slept till lunch time and had not been woken by Koa but as they entered the kitchen they knew why. Chin sat with Koa on his lap feeding him mashed bananas.

"Cuz you didn't have to get up with him" Kono said.

"I know but I thought you two may need more sleep" Chin smirked.

"What?" Kono asked in confusion.

"Sounded like you two had a big night"

Kono coughed repeatedly as she chocked on her water.

"I don't need to hear it" Chin laughed as he took Koa outside into the sun.

**The End- Thank you to everyone that reviewed and followed this story you support is amazing. I ended things hear as I felt I was slightly losing my initial concept of the reuniting of Adam and Riko however I think Chin waking from the coma was him and Kono reuniting but anyway I didn't want to completely lose the concept. I have a prompt from MaeMacintosh so I will be starting that probably Friday so keep tuned! **


End file.
